Total DraMacLean Mansion
by Wind FNX
Summary: 10 años después de la cancelación de Total Drama, el programa renace a mano de los sobrinos ricos de Chris McLean. Los participantes deberán sobrevivir un verano encerrados en una mansión a las afueras de Caledon, Ontario. Sencillo ¿no? ... ¿Olvidé mencionar que el lugar está supuestamente embrujado? (INSCRIPCIONES ABIERTAS)


Caledon, Ontario, Canadá

Verano de 2030

La cámara enfoca una enorme mansión de 3 pisos de alto justo enfrente de un bosque. No hay mucho más alrededor. El viento sopla fuertemente y la tarde ya cae sobre aquél lugar. De la mansión salen dos personas; un chico alto, joven, de cabello castaño oscuro y vestido de traje, y una chica de igual estatura, joven, cabello blanco (presumiblemente teñido), pero vestida menos formal, con una blusa y pantalón de mezclilla; ambos miran hacia la cámara.

—¡Saludos, televidente!— El chico comienza —Nos alegra que nos sintonices, pues venimos a traerte la solución a tus problemas—

—¡Y no, esto no es un infomercial!— La chica agregó.

—¡Estamos aquí para anunciar el regreso de uno de los reality shows más exitosos de la historia!— El chico se disponía a continuar cuando fue interrumpido por la chica a su lado.

—¡TOTAL DRAMA!— Gritó con entusiasmo.

—¡Se suponía que yo iba a anunciarlo!— El chico se quejó, molesto.

—Pues apresúrate para la próxima, querido— La chica le contestó sin darle mucha importancia. Este bufó resignado y continuó hablando a la cámara.

—Ya lo escucharon, ¡Total Drama está de vuelta! Luego de 10 años de su cancelación, el programa ha regresado gracias al apoyo de miles y miles de fanáticos que querían ver este proyecto cobrar vida... Y la ayuda de unos buenos inversionistas... O sea, yo—

—Y yo— Lo interrumpió la chica, poniendo un rostro de pocos amigos.

—Por supuesto que la oportunidad de ganar un millón de dólares mediante un montón de locas pruebas, ¡Ha regresado junto con el programa! Lo único que deben hacer es enviarnos una ficha de inscripción, llenando los campos que aparecen en pantalla, al correo y nosotros decidiremos si tienes lo que hace falta para ser parte del selecto grupo que podrá pasar un verano en esta lujosa mansión detrás nuestro—

—¡Ganar un millón de dólares jamás había sido tan fác...— Exclamó la chica, pero el chico le tapó la boca con su mano para que dejara de hablar, aunque esta luego le quitó bruscamente la mano de su boca, para luego mirarlo con rabia.

—Así que ya lo saben, envíen su solicitud al programa y si son aceptados podrán competir por todo este dinero—

En pantalla aparece una imagen del mismo chico, tomando el sol y rodeado de montañas de billetes.

—¡Apresúrense! Y formen parte de...—

—¡TOTAL! ¡DRAMACLEAN! ¡MANSION!— La chica lo golpeó en la nuca, haciéndolo caer al suelo y terminando la frase por él. Luego, se despidió con un ademán y la cámara se apagó.

* * *

**Bien, ya tenía unos años que no intentaba esto, a ver si el fandom latino sigue lo suficientemente activo para llenar el cupo. Confío en ustedes. Antes de otra cosa, un poco de info.**

**Esto será 10 años después de la ficticia cancelación de Drama Total, la cual ocurrió supuestamente en 2020. Todos los sucesos hasta _Phakitew Island_ ocurrieron en mi universo (porque hasta ahí vi la serie xd). La historia se va a desarrollar, en su mayoría, en la Mansión McLean, una estructura solitaria ubicada cerca de los bosques en Caledon, Ontario. Para el desarrollo de los episodios, me voy a enfocar principalmente en el drama (obviamente), la comedia, el misterio y el suspenso. Ahora sí, la ficha.**

**Ficha de Inscripción:**

**Nombre:**

**Apodo (Si tiene):**

**Género:**

**Edad (17-21):**

**Lugar de Nacimiento y Residencia Actual:**

**Apariencia:**

**Atuendo (Con traje de baño, de dormir y de gala):**

**Personalidad (Sean lo más detallados posible):**

**Gustos y Disgustos:**

**Hobbies:**

**Miedos, Fobias, Traumas y/o Alergias:**

**Habilidades y Debilidades:**

**¿Cómo serían sus Amigos y sus Enemigos?:**

**¿Tendrá Pareja? De ser así, ¿Cómo sería él o ella?:**

**¿Por qué quiere ganar el millón?:**

**Datos Extra (Pueden agregar tantos como quieran):**

**Historia (Mientras más larga mejor):**

**Audición (Opcional):**

**Ahora, si ya llegaron hasta aquí y están convencidos de querer participar, aquí están algunas reglas y recomendaciones en cuanto a la ficha que deberían tomar en usuario puede enviarme un máximo de TRES fichas con diferentes personajes. Esto porque la verdad no sé qué tantos vayan a querer participar y al final me podría quedar con menos personajes de los que espero. Sin embargo, si van a enviar dos o tres traten que sean muy diferentes de sí, para que exista la mayor variedad de personajes posibles. Ejemplo, si uno de tus personajes es un delincuente juvenil, trata de que el otro sea un amante de la naturaleza, y el otro un nerd de los libros. Claro que esto es una exageración, pero ya me entienden.**

**ENVÍEN UNA GRAN FICHA. No se conformen con un par de renglones en cada espacio que deben llenar. A partir de 'Apariencia' y hasta 'Historia', pueden mencionar cuanto detalle insignificante se les ocurra para así yo tener la mejor visión de su personaje y poder manejarlo lo mejor posible. Pero además, necesito que siempre estén al pendiente por si ocupo algún dato o necesito de su apoyo con su personaje. Eso incluye seguir fielmente el fic y dejar un review por lo menos cada dos episodios, no tiene que ser uno largo, solo quiero saber que están siguiendo la historia.Y creo que es todo. Ah, pueden enviarme la(s) fichas por Mensaje Privado o dejarla(s) en un Review. Sin embargo, yo recomiendo que sea por Mensaje Privado, por obvias razones. Y hablando de cosas obvias, debes tener una cuenta para enviarme el PM o dejarme la review con tu personaje, no aceptaré personajes de _Guests_, lo siento.**

**Entonces espero su participación. Les daré bastante tiempo para que inscriban a sus OC, y no se preocupen por el cupo, no tengo un número definido de participantes, puede variar dependiendo de cuántas fichas me lleguen. Cuando ya tenga a todos los participantes elegidos no voy a avisar quiénes entraron y quiénes no, simplemente me encargaré de escribir el primer episodio (en lo cual tal vez me tarde puesto que necesitaré adaptarme a escribir distintos OCs) y cuando lo suba ahí recién sabrán quiénes entraron, así que prepárense para la sorpresa.**

**Sin más me despido, mi nombre es Wind y nos vemos _a la otra_.**


End file.
